Broken Angel Wings
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Shou may have been weak, but his one strength was his loyalty. No matter what Hell Kaiser did, no matter how hurt Shou was, he would always love his big brother. Based off of Innocence. Hell Kaiser x Shou AKA Dark!Zane x Syrus! VERY violent. Please R&R!


Title: "Broken Angel Wings"

Author: Uke

Rating: M

Pairing: Hell Kaiser x Shou (Dark!Zane x Syrus)

Genre: Violence, angst and romance

A/N: I got this fanfic idea after writing my story, Innocence. :3 It's a lot different from the other stories I wrote…in fact, I never write things like this at all. Angst is one thing…but violence-angst? Completely different! XD Anyway, I tried my best so I hope you guys like it!! I do realize that Hell Kaiser may not even be this dark...but ah well, it makes for good fanfiction! Also, please note that in no way at all do I hate Shou. In faaact, he's my favorite anime character in the whole wide world and I even have a plushie of him. So HAH. But anyway, I'd probably go into denial and be uber-depressed if this ever happened in the show so…yeah, just remember this is just a fanfic and I don't hate him, okay? Okay!

Warnings: Well FIRST of all, this story is rated M for a reason. This story contains **SHOUNEN-AI** (BOY x BOY relationships), as well as **PRE-YAOI** (BOY x BOY in sexual situations)!!!! It also contains **INCEST** which means that two BROTHERS will be a couple in this story. This story also contains extreme **VIOLENCE** meaning that I will detail out a very bloody and gory scene. Please DO NOT read if any of these things will scar you in any way at all.

Disclaimer: If you ever wanna get me a present, give me the rights to Yugioh GX. Because for now I don't own it.

---

Shou was pinned onto the bed. He stared up at the taller boy, fear gleaming in his silver eyes. He had never been so scared in his life. He desperately wished that someone would walk into the room to save him but there was no one in sight. Hell Kaiser had made sure of that.

Hell Kaiser smirked as he leaned in, roughly lifting Shou's chin so he could get a better look into those scared eyes of his. "Mm…you're so beautiful when you're afraid…" He whispered seductively, leaning in. Shou was slightly shaking with fear. "P-please…" Shou started to beg in a whimpering tone, "L-let go of me…"

Hell Kaiser laughed in amusement. "That's a good one. You really think I'm going to do that? I didn't even get started…" Without letting Shou respond, Hell Kaiser captured the smaller boy's lips into a rough kiss. His tongue immediately found entrance and he moved his tongue against Shou, not even giving the smaller boy a chance to try and gain a dominance that wouldn't be possible anyway. He then moved to Shou's lower lip, nibbling on it lightly just before biting it roughly, causing it to bruise right away.

A hand, cold on Shou's skin, found its way up Shou's shirt while Hell Kaiser's mouth moved to Shou's neck. He teased Shou with his fingers while nibbling, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin of the little bluenette, doing anything to leave his mark. All the while, Shou was squirming underneath him half from fear and half from slight-arousal that he wasn't able to help. After being satisfied with all of the marks that were now left on Shou's neck, Hell Kaiser smirked down at his prey.

Shou looked up at him desperately, "N-no…no more…" He said in a soft and shaky voice. But Hell Kaiser just simply ignored him and pulled off Shou's shirt that was now annoying him, throwing it aside. After taking Shou's wrists and holding them tightly together to pin him even harder to the bed, he started to kiss down Shou's chest, nibbling on each sensitive spot he could find. Shou couldn't help but moan, but quickly regretted it, biting down on his lower lip to stop himself. He squirmed under the taller bluenette again, trying his hardest to pull his hands free to get away, but obviously his hardest was not enough.

With his free hand, Hell Kaiser roughly grabbed onto one of Shou's legs to spread them and move his body between them. He began to grind against Shou, slowly…teasingly…hard, all to cause Shou's emotions to go crazy. Shou, who couldn't help but be extremely sensitive, cried out and gasped for air, trying his hardest to stay focused. "N-no…aah…!! P-please…st-stop it…Oniisan…!!!"

Hell Kaiser moved up again and licked Shou's neck, whispering into his ear. "Heh, don't tell me to stop…especially when you like this so much…" Shou blushed furiously, and quickly shook his head no, trying to pull his arms free once again. "I d-don't, like it, I…" Hell Kaiser just smirked and grinded against Shou faster, causing the boy to cry out in pleasure. "S-STOP IT, ONIISAN, PLEASE!!!" Shouted Shou, as he threw his head back against the pillows.

"What's that…? You want more…? I'll be glad to give it to you, little Shou…" Hell Kaiser said in his cold voice, obviously finding great amusement to all of Shou's reactions. His hand moved down Shou's chest, and slowly made it towards the small but increasing bump in Shou's pants. Shou's eyes widen as he began to pant, "D-don't…!! No…n-not that…!!" Hell Kaiser laughed quietly, almost to himself as he moved his hand over Shou's erection through his pants. Shou started to whimper and then moaned soon after. "S-stop it…I…I can't…no more…!!" Hell Kaiser kissed over the bump through the fabric of the smaller boy's pants and just stared at him coldly. "You complain a lot, you know that…? I can't wait until I could shut you up…"

He licked his lips sexily, causing Shou to blush again but also become nervous of what was going to come. Hell Kaiser's free hand undid the button and zipper of Shou's jeans and then moved his hand down them as well as down Shou's boxers, to grab onto Shou's hardened erection roughly. Shou's eyes widened again and he cried out loudly, turning away from the taller boy because of his embarrassment. Hell Kaiser's fingers moved teasingly and slow on Shou's erection and then slowly started to move at a fast up and down pace.

Shou desperately tried to ignore the pleasure he was feeling, desperately trying to keep his mind focused on something else, but it was impossible. Shou had never felt like this before, being that he was a virgin, and he couldn't even begin to try _not_ to like what he was feeling right now.

But there was still a small part of his mind that knew it was wrong, that knew that he didn't actually want it and that part remained strong. His eyes started to tear up with tears of desire. "O-Oniisan…pleaseee…" His beg was cut off by his moans as Hell Kaiser continued to move his hand up and down faster. Suddenly, a surge of emotions seemed to have overcome Shou's whole body. Shou whimpered as his eyes shot open, his legs squirming from the insane hot and tingling sensation taking over Shou's whole erection. "I…oh…!! I'm…going to…I…!!"

And it was just then that Hell Kaiser stopped, smirking down at the tortured bluentte underneath him as he moved his hand out of Shou's pants. "Didn't you ask me to stop before…? Well I did what you asked…you should be happy…" Shou whimpered in frustration and blinked away the tears that were still in his eyes. He looked away from him, blushing and feeling shy but still scared. "J-just…go away…leave me here…" Hell Kaiser laughed again, "Go away? Now that's not a very nice way to treat your _brother_ is it…? I'm going to teach you want happens when you talk to me like that."

Shou was scared, that was obvious, and Hell Kaiser already loved every second of it. He trailed a finger over Shou's still apparent erection, and then slowly pulled a sharp, steel knife out of his jacket pocket. Shou's eyes widened from fear, "Wh-what are you…?" He started to ask, the nervous shaking of his body stopping himself from even speaking straight. "Don't ask questions, little one, you'll know in a second…" He moved his hand over Shou's erection through his pants again, not enough to make the little bluenette cum, but enough to tease him and cause him to whimper with pleasure once more. Shou's eyes slowly fluttered shut, and it was then that Hell Kaiser brought the knife to Shou's inner thigh, cutting the fabric of his pants and cutting deeply into Shou's fragile skin, smirking as soon as he saw the crimson of the boy's blood.

Shou cried out loudly in pain as his eyes shot open, and his body automatically bucked his legs together by instinct. "AGH!! H-HURTS..!!!" Shou cried out. Hell Kaiser smirked, "You don't even _know_ pain yet, Shou-chan…" He moved the knife upwards nearing Shou's erection, and making sure not to cut _on_ it but close to it. Shou started to tear up again, this time from pain, and squirmed under Hell Kaiser desperately. "P-PLEASE…!! S-STOP…IT HURTS…IT HURTS!!!" Shou was nearly screaming out in pain and Hell Kaiser _loved_ it. Already the boy was in pain. And he was the one who was causing it.

After cutting a nice line up Shou's leg, he moved to his left one, doing the same exact thing, nearing his erection and then stopping before he got there just to cut all around it. Hell Kaiser paused for a moment to admire his work, though he wasn't close to being finished. Shou was now crying underneath him, his hands shaking as they tried to pull free from Hell Kaiser's other hand that was still pinning them down. The blood on his legs and inner thigh was sliding down the boy's skin and staining the white sheets that he lay on. It was truly a beautiful sight for the taller boy.

Hell Kaiser moved the knife back to the cuts he had just made, the cold metal of the knife, now warmed with Shou's blood, cutting into Shou's skin even deeper and causing the little angel to cry even more, screaming with pain and begging for him to stop. Hell Kaiser leaned in, "Does it hurt, little Shou…? Tell me…" Shou looked up at Hell Kaiser with teary eyes and quickly nodded, sobbing from pain. "It h-hurts…it hurts really bad…n-no more…no more, please…!!" Hell Kaiser couldn't help but laugh as he leaned in and licked Shou's cheek. "You know…there's one thing you could do to make me stop right here…" Shou continued looking up at him, obviously wanting to know, obviously wanting to do _anything_ to make the pain stop.

Hell Kaiser leaned back up and smirked down at him. "Tell me that you hate me." He said, his voice icy cold.

Shou's eyes widened in confusion, "W-what…?" He asked softly. Hell Kaiser's expression turned blank. "You heard me." He said, "Tell me that you hate me. That's easy enough, isn't it?" Shou looked down, breathing heavily from the pain and was silent for a while. "N-no…" He said, in nearly a whisper. Hell Kaiser glared, "What was that? I can't fucking hear you…" Shou looked up at him, tears streaming down his face, "I SAID THAT I CAN'T DO IT!!" He looked back down and cried silently. "Y-you're still my brother…I can't hate you…I still…I still love you."

Hell Kaiser was shocked. How the _fuck_ could Shou actually say that!? Did he realize that it wouldn't save him!? If the little idiot had just said that he hated him, then Hell Kaiser would've left him alone! He couldn't believe that someone could be that pathetic. And not only did Shou not _hate_ the taller bluenette but he _loved_ him too. It made him feel sick.

He glared at Shou for a moment but then laughed, "You _love_ me, huh? I'll see if I could change your mind." And with that the knife was brought up again cutting up Shou's chest, damaging the once soft and pretty skin there. Wanting to mark Shou further than he did earlier, he turned that one single cut into an "H" the next letter being a "K" for his name. He smirked and licked the blood off of the knife. "Still not good enough…" He whispered, and then brought the knife back to Shou's chest to cut over the letters once more, deepening them further.

Shou was still crying, screaming, begging, sobbing…doing whatever he could to make Hell Kaiser stop and not realizing that nothing he did would work. Hell Kaiser turned down to him again, staring at him darkly. "Tell me…do you hate me now…?"

Shou looked up at him, obviously becoming weak from the blood loss that was starting as well as the aching, stinging pain that was beginning to move its way throughout all of Shou's body. "N-no…" He whimpered through a pant, "I st-still…I love you, Oniisan…"

Hell Kaiser narrowed his eyes to a cold glare. This was bordering on _annoying_ now. Shou was weak…he was obviously in so much pain. Shou had never been one to stand up for himself or even people he loved despite what he may have wanted to do. So why the hell couldn't Hell Kaiser break him? It shouldn't be this hard…it shouldn't be this hard at all!!

Placing the knife down onto the bed for a moment, Hell Kaiser brought up his hand and smacked Shou hard across the face with the back of his hand. Shou cried out in pain, a bit of blood dripping from his bruised but still pink lips. "How the hell are you so fucking LOYAL!!?" Hell Kaiser yelled, now angry, grabbing Shou from his soft light-blue hair to lift his head up. "Don't you realize that I'm going to fucking KILL you if you don't just say that you hate me?! You're too fucking clingy, don't you realize what you're doing to yourself right now?! I may be the one hurting you, but _you're_ the one that has the power to end it!!!"

Shou was wincing at the pain from Hell Kaiser pulling his hair, but still forced himself to stare up at him. "I d-don't…I don't care…" He whimpered out, "I could never in a million years hate my big brother…I'll l-love you…no matter what…" Growling from anger, Hell Kaiser threw Shou back onto the bed and smacked him across the face once more, this time harder, hitting Shou's glasses onto the floor. "You're fucking disgusting, you're fucking insane!!!" Hell Kaiser quickly picked up the knife again and started to cut any piece of untarnished skin that he could find. Other spots on Shou's chest, his neck, his shoulders his arms, and he even brought the knife to cut Shou's cheek, not wanting to see his pretty little face undamaged.

Shou cried out loudly in pain, sobbing hard but not even trying to beg him to stop anymore, knowing that it was useless. "I-it's not…it's not going to work…I'm always going to…even now I…" He looked up at Hell Kaiser, though his vision was now blurry without his glasses, his eyes tearing up. He then smiled weakly at him, his expression was so broken but at the same time a great love that the taller boy would never understand was also there. "I love you so much…Oniisan…" Hell Kaiser was beyond angry now, "Don't you fucking get it!? I'm not even your brother! Your brother is gone, within me!! He doesn't care about you at all!! If he did, he wouldn't have turned into me!!"

Shou shook his head no, "B-but he's still in there…you're still my brother and so I…" Hell Kaiser glared at him, "Don't even say it…" To make sure that he wouldn't have to hear Shou's pathetic rants of love, he grabbed onto the boy's neck tightly, strangling him. Shou desperately gasped for air, and struggled under his grip only to get no where. _I have to kill him…I have to fucking kill him…_ Thought Hell Kaiser to himself, _I won't listen to this shit anymore…_He let go of Shou's neck and punched Shou hard in his already cut up stomach, causing Shou to gasp for air even more while panting hard, each breath unsteady and shaky.

Hell Kaiser grabbed onto Shou's arm. "Love isn't real." He said, his voice cold as ever. "I'm going to teach you want happens when stupid little boys believe in it too strongly." Picking up the knife once more, he cut into Shou's inner arm slowly but with all his might, creating gashes in Shou's skin that were deeper than he had ever gotten yet. Immediately, Shou screamed at the intense pain. Hell Kaiser ignored Shou's screams, and didn't even find amusement at his pain anymore. He was too sick at how disgustingly loyal the boy was. He grabbed onto Shou's other arm doing the same before staring at Shou's bare wrist.

He looked down at Shou, his expression angry as well as cold. "This is your last chance…want to take everything back…?" Shou bit on his lower lip to try and ignore the pain he felt. He shook his head no, "I'll never…I'll never take it back…I mean everything…" Hell Kaiser glared, "Your loss." He responded, and then dug the knife into Shou's wrists, cutting right into his vein, blood squirting out and some of it hitting the taller boy on the face. He smirked, and wiped the blood off of his own cheek, licking it off of his fingers. He then tossed the knife aside and got off of Shou, leaving him there to writhe in pain and pour more of his own blood onto the already blood-stained sheets.

Shou's eyes were slowly closing and he felt weaker than he had in his whole life. He knew that it was almost over. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hang on any longer. He couldn't even move anymore and all he could do was try to breathe, his voice still whimpering slightly with each painful breath.

"O-Oniisan…" Whispered Shou, unable to talk any louder than he was now. Hell Kaiser just stared at him, his expression completely emotionless. "I'll always…love you…" And with that Shou's eyes closed and he lay there lifeless, only a small weak smile that still showed his loyalty to his brother that was on his face. It was just then that Shou's body began giving out, completely drowning in unconsciousness.

Hell Kaiser scoffed, and wiped a bit of blood that was still on his hand on his black shirt. "I'll never understand you…this _love_ thing…I'll never get it." He realized that Shou could no longer hear him now and he just turned away, leaving the bleeding and dying boy alone. He still felt slightly disgusted as well as confused, but he couldn't help but feel so proud of himself as well.

He had just ripped the little angel of his wings.

-END-


End file.
